No Bounds
by ejo
Summary: It hurts when you can't even say a thing at all. Bear-centric.


**No Bounds**  
written by ejo

.

.

Dedicated to Team C of AoGA. You're the best.

.

.

**Summary: **It hurts when you can't even say a thing at all. Bear-centric.

**Author's Note: **Warning: this is a fiction where Mr. Bear turns into Natsume. This is a weird story, so if you don't want to read it, then turn back now while you still have the chance. This story is not just weird but fast-paced and there are OOCs as well. Winks. We need more stories about Mister Bear. Hahaha.

.

.

Kaname is dying. Every time I visit him, I notice his skin growing pale each passing day. His alice drains his life away and here I am still alive. If he's going to die, then what's my life worth for?

I couldn't even tell him of my feelings for him. After all, I cannot talk.

'_Do you want to be human?'_

Huh? Who is that?

'_Do you want to?'_

Who are you? I'll punch you in the gut if I uncover your identity.

'_Answer me.'_

If it's for Kaname, then yes.

'…'

Wait. Who are you? There's no reply. I could only hear the sudden pour of the rain and the rush footsteps of the students. It must be great to speak your thoughts. All I can do is to voice out my thoughts through my actions in which I'm often being misunderstood…_a lot_.

Drowsiness takes the better of me, making me fall asleep.

I wake up just fine. My head feels heavy than usual and my arms feel longer than usual. As I do my usual stretching in the morning, I notice that my surroundings became big! Wait, no. They're not big. It's me! I turn big—_no_—human!

What sorcery is this?

My finger slowly trail on my chin and then to my cheeks. For the first time, I feel more than alive than I could ever be.

"I-I…"

I could even speak!

Excitement filled me. I know what I'm meant to do in this form. God must have answered my prayers then. It's my first time to run this fast—I could feel the air against my face and I feel I could run for miles.

Two meters to go and I'm almost at the hospital. I'm surrounded by students whom I've noticed that are staring at me—well, most of them are girls. I swear that I could hear them giggling and whispering that cursed guy's name.

"Natsume!" a voice calls.

Why do I have to hear that cursed person's name out of all days? I turn around and spot Mikan Sakura among the crowd of girls at the pavement. Her hair bounces as she walks towards me. "Natsume!" she calls one more time. Funny on why she's calling his name while staring at me. "Where have you been?" she seizes my wrist and _almost_ drag me to the grade school building.

I swat her hand away.

"Ouch, what was that for?" she groans.

"Stop touching me."

She arches a brow. "Natsume, are you sic— HOLY HELL! You're growing teddy bear ears!"

In the corner of my eye, I clearly could see my own reflection at the window. I'm a completely exact copy of the guy I hates, minus the bear ears, of course.

"Natsume, what happened to you?" she asks.

I push her away and continue running to the hospital. As soon as I enter the building, I quickly run to the elevator and ride on it.

_Ting!_

I got out and run to his room. I slowly open the doors and I find him lying on his bed with a book on his stomach. _He must had been reading_, I thought.

He turns to me with a smile. "Natsume, what brings you here?" he eyes my weird set of ears. "What's that?"

"I'm wearing…hair bands now." I reply. He laughs happily, making me give out a smile. I take my seat on the edge of his bed. He looks weak and very vulnerable.

"Your ears remind me of Mister Bear." Kaname comments.

That's because I am him.

"I see." I reply.

"Have you seen him?" he asks.

I shake my head. He gives out a small, sad smile as he turns his head to the window. "I may not live long enough."

His words sting me. How could he say something like that?

"Natsume," he calls. "If you s-see bear, tell him I'll always cherish our times together. You'll tell him that, won't you?"

I try to hide my tears. "Yes."

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep.

Forever.

'_Time's up.'_

**End**

**A/N: **My god.


End file.
